Hades' Challenge
by Tailikku
Summary: In the time following KH2, Sora is invited by Hermes to help save Olympus from Hades and his second uprising


**Mount Olympus**

Being the messenger of the gods meant that there was a lot of news and gossip to deliver to the Lord of Olympus, Zeus. And it was news of the most urgent kind. Hermes flew as fast as his two winged cleats could travel to deliver the news.

"Ah Hermes!" thundered the voice of Zeus. "Slow down, or your sandals may burn themselves out. What is the important news?"

Hermes replied "Well, m'lord, things seem to be brewing in the Underworld. It's as if Hades is plotting another rebellion."

"What about my boy, Hercules? Surely he can defeat my brother again?"

"That's the problem, Hercules has gone off to fight Echidna. Something about settling an old score."

"By thunder!" Zeus thundered, "We need a new hero to fight Hades. Contact Phil and let him know what's going on!"

* * *

**Destiny Islands forest**

Sora was just preparing to go on his new mission with Riku to the Mysterious Tower, located beyond the edge of Twilight Town. All of the sudden a blue streak light whooshed right past him.

"Whoa! What was that?" he pondered.

The streak was actually Hermes. He turned to Sora and unrolled a scroll. This scroll had Zeus in an Uncle Sam "I Want You to join" pose. "Congratulations, Hero/Heroine," read Hermes. "You have been selected by Zeus, Lord of Olympus to fight against the forces of evil. At this very moment, Hades is planning an uprising that may take over the cosmos and reshape creation in his image. Do you has what it takes?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Olympus... That's where Hercules is from!" He agreed to the terms, signed his name on the dotted line (no fine print included on this contract) and circled the image of a man with huge bulging biceps, "Hero".

"Great, now how do I get there anyway? I don't have a Gummi-ship to get to Olympus."

"Who said anything about taking a Gummi-ship? We'll travel in style!" exclaimed Hermes. Out of nowhere, a large wooden ship rose out of the sea. On the side was written something like "Ἀργώ" which automatically translated to "Argo". Stepping on board, Sora was greeted by a pirate-like voice.

_Sharpen up, matey! This be the Argo, the same ship that was captained by Jason and his Argonauts!_

**The voice said Jason... didn't Phil train him before training Hercules?**

There was a map displaying the world of Olympus. In the top left-hand corner was a familiar location: Olympus Colosseum ( underneath it was written "Phil's". He charted the course to his old training grounds and the ship started to blast through space until it landed just next door to the colosseum.

The place was still undergoing repairs from when the Hydra attacked and nearly destroyed it. But something was different. There was shrine with statue of Hercules in it. Around him were 12 trophies. As he touched each one, it gave a description of what Herc had done to deserve it. The first was a lion's pelt, one that looked like Scar. A voice explained that this pelt belonged to the Nemean Lion, a nigh-invulnerable beast. The second one was a golden Hydra neck. According to the voice, Hercules fought the Hydra in a canyon outside of Thebes and burried it in a rockslide. There were more, like the capture of the doe of Artemis, the capture of a giant Warthog, the cleansing of the Augean stables within a single night, a headress addorned with the feathers of the Stymphalian Birds, the capture of the Cretan Bull, the capture of the flesh-eating horses of Diomedes, Hippolyta's girtle, the capture of the red bull of Geryon, the Golden Apples, and the capture of Cerberus. At the foot of the statue, was Phil, muttering in his sleep, probably chasing Nymphs.

"Phil... Phil... PHIL, WAKE UP!" said Sora.

"It wasn't me officer! I swear!" shouted Phil as he woke with a bang. "Oh, it's just you Sora. Now what brings you here, Organization XIII acting up?"

"No, I just beat them. Zeus sent me to see what's going on. What is going on anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. Well apparently Hades is planning a second uprising against Olympus, knowing that Herc is busy fighting Echidna, the mother of all monsters. Oy vey! He had to pick now to settle an old score!?"

"Phil, calm down, just tell me where I need to go."

A letter arrived in a tube.

_Dear Philoctetes_

_Crete is in a state of madness! The Minotaur is on the loose and Theseus has yet to arrive. In the meantime, Minos has locked me in a tower until I come up with a way to lock up the beast._

_Daedelus_

"Looks like you're off to Crete, kid. Daedalus needs help with this monster called the Minotaur."

"What is that thing?"

"Half-man, half-bull. This thing eats people for breakfast. For lunch, it eats more people. Don't get me started on dinner! Take care of it and fast!"

"Alright, off to Crete I go!"

* * *

While Sora was piloting the Argo, dark forces were at work. From deep within the Underworld, Hades was plotting his new uprising against Olympus.

"I can't beleive it was that easy to get Wonderboy away from the action!" he gloated. "Just call up an old monster, spread a rumor about it and poof! Instant distraction!"

While Hades was gloating, the sounds of his two demons, Pain and Panic, approached. And by the sounds of it, it sounded like they had bad news.

"Hades, sir-" said the two imps.

"Let me guess, Zeus sent someone to fight me?"

"Well... yes."

"Alright, what's the wimp's name?"

"Sora

An explosion of nuclear levels went off. As the dust settled, the two demons were charred to a crisp.

* * *

Tailikku presents

**Hades' Challenge**

(based on the PC game of the same title)

Cast

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Phil: Bobby Costonzo

Hercules: Tate Donovan

Hades: James Wood

Zeus: Rip Torn

Hermes: Paul Schaffer

Icarus: French Stewart

Daedelus: Frank Welker

Echidna: Kathie Lee Gifford

Oddyseus: Steven Weber

Achilles: Brad Pitt

Hector: Eric Bana

Paris: Crispin Freeman

Cassandra: Sandra Bernhard

Agamemnon: Patrick Warburton

Helen: Jodi Benson

Perseus: Kermit the Frog

Kings Poly and Richard: Statler and Waldorf

Medusa: Cree Summer

Palutena: Ali Hillis

Pain: Bobcat Goldthait

Panic: Matt Frewer

Spirit of the Argo: Corey Burton


End file.
